


A First Time For Everything

by spontaneous_chibi, valiantblueknight



Series: The Creation of a Process [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Other, Tentabulge and Nook, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spontaneous_chibi/pseuds/spontaneous_chibi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/valiantblueknight/pseuds/valiantblueknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Equius attempted masturbating was a confusing and painful experience, to say the least. He didn’t have a process around it, and experimenting with such fragile parts of his body has a tendency to go bad when mixed with super strength.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A First Time For Everything

The first time Equius attempted masturbating was a confusing, embarrassing, and painful experience, to say the least. He didn’t have a process around it, and experimenting with such fragile parts of his body has a tendency to go bad when mixed with super strength.

The first time he tried masturbating is also the first time he unsheathed. And it starts off with embarrassment. Captor hacked him. And suddenly, in place of all of his old schematics, there are… Quite a large number of lewd pictures. He would like to say that he closes the files instantly, but he does not. He instead begins to browse through them, already drenched in sweat as his eyes, hidden by cracked lenses, rove over pictures he himself would have never looked up. And because of that, this is the first time he’s seen such intimate parts of someone’s anatomy outside of the clean confines of a medicull textbook.

The more he looks over the pictures, the more of a pattern he notices. There are quite a few pictures where the highblood is servicing the lowblood, on their knees before their lessers. That is… An idea that had never even crossed his mind, before this date. The implications of such make his bulge squirm out of it’s sheath and strain at his shorts. And the idea that Captor had specifically picked out the most debauched pictures out of a set for him to peruse… A long, loud, ripping noise comes from his crotch as the writhing mass of flesh works especially hard to make itself known.

He just popped a wriggly so STRONG it ripped his shorts.

Well. That’s embarrassing.

He stares down at the blue tentacle for a long moment, his expression somewhere between confusion, awe, and shame. What is he supposed to do with this?

Well, it’s not as if it isn’t obvious, even though he’s never done it before. Even if it’s inappropriate, even if it’s the lewdest thing he can-- His bulge lashes, he can practically feel his pulse in it. Slowly, tentatively, as if his bulge is a deadly snake rather than part of his own anatomy, he wraps his sweaty hand around it. He lets out a low hiss of pleasure at the new source of friction. Even though he is being as gentle as he can manage, the friction is rough as he begins stroking the length of his bulge. He finds he quite likes it.

His bulge squirms in his grip, slick and, of course, quite strong. He groans softly as he continues to stroke. He has a bucket around here somewhere, he thinks. He’ll grab it in a moment, after he is done with his limited exploration. He makes to take off his shorts, might as well not ruin these any more than he already-- He rips them. Fiddlesticks.

The noble blueblood is too engrossed in the debauchery of his current act to turn back now, and his other hand goes to tease the slit of his nook curiously. He lets out another low moan of pleasure at the new sensation, and his strong fingers slip inside of himself. He is getting more and more worked up at the things he is doing to himself, and his eyes fall back to the screen of his husktop.

It is only natural that, in light of the subject of the pictures, and in light of the person who sent them, his first fantasy should be of just such a situation. Even though none of the pictures have near the caste difference as is held between he and Captor do. He groans louder as he thinks of servicing the yellowblood, possibly even murmuring said lowblood’s name a few times, quickly driving himself closer to his climax as he strokes his bulge, as he works his fingers inside of him. His strokes are getting rougher, he’s having more trouble keeping himself gentle, until--

He strokes a place inside of himself that makes him near blind with pleasure. He keens, his hands spasm, and then he screams. He accidentally just squeezed his bulge a lot harder than was necessary, his fingers just stabbed the innermost part of his nook, and pain shoots through the delicate parts of his anatomy as blue tears well in his eyes. He pulls his fingers out of himself, wiping them on a nearby towel, and lets go of his bulge, which throbs with pain as it does it’s best to resheathe. It doesn’t do a very good job, already starting to swell a bit.

After that, he looks up how to deal with a bruised bulge, deletes the files, and then gets on chat to berate the lowblood for hacking him.

* * *

 --- centaursTesticle [CT] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA] ---

CT: D --> You will cease any further tampering with my husktop

CT: D --> And do not bother to deny involvement

TA: why the fuck 2hould ii?

TA: 2ure looked two me liike you were enjoyiing your2elf.

CT: D --> I

CT: D --> What?

TA: webcam dumba22.

CT: D --> You hacked my webcam?

CT: D --> That is so inconcievably

CT: D --> Why w001d you

TA: ii wa2 bored.

CT: D --> That is an enormous invasion of privacy

CT: D --> And quite 100d besides

CT: D --> You saw nothing

TA: actually, ii 2aw everythiing. how'2 the bruii2iing treatiing you?

TA: miight want two get 2ome iice on that

CT: D --> I

\--- centaursTesticle [CT] has blocked twinarmageddons [TA] ---

* * *

Sollux sat back, entirely amused and… Well, maybe a little turned on. He started replacing the files, schematics untouched except for the occasional comment on their design structure and software. He slipped in one extra file, schematics he had managed to get (hack) from an online manufacturer for pailing machines. He left the porn where it was.  
Then he left a message on Eq’s desktop.

"niice try blockiing me. next tiime, giive me a real 2how, huh?"

Then he finally logged off and dragged himself to the ablution block to finish off where he had started.

* * *

The first Equius does is cover his webcam. Then he makes sure all the lewd pictures are deleted from his computer. He doesn’t save a single one.

Okay, maybe he does save a few. But with luck, Sollux won’t notice. Or at the very least, won’t comment. As he’s deleting files, he notices his schematics being returned, and makes a low noise of satisfaction as he looks over them, his face twisting into a mask of annoyance at the comments. Even though they are more or less all pretty intelligent comments. He does have his pride after all.

Then the message pops up. His brows go up as he reads, and he finally grabs a towel to wipe his sweaty self off. That is… He refuses to consider it, pushing the thought from his mind entirely.

He doesn’t walk very much for the next week.

But when he is up on his feet again, he looks over the new schematic. Makes some adjustments. Decides to build it, after a bit of streamlining of the design. He sets up a new workshop, setting up a new computer in the room as well.

And this webcam, he decides not to cover.

**Author's Note:**

> spontaneous_chibi helped me write Sollux, they're goddamn great and i love them for it.


End file.
